


inner workings of a madman

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Not Beta Read, but also kinda not, but it..... is kind of also told by shane......., i dunno what this is, i hope that makes sense, its very............................................................meh, like its written in 3rd person, not descriptive writing, shane is kinda the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, but what if it did mean something? What if there was a reason Ryan was currently lying on top of him, basically pinning him to the floor, even though he was still snoring away contentedly? Shane’s heart did something weird just thinking about it, an odd squeeze-like feeling that made him wonder if he was having a heart attack right now currently in this very room.He wouldn’t be surprised. He really wouldn’t be surprised.





	inner workings of a madman

Shane doesn’t know how he got here.

Well, okay, no, that’s only half true, he knows how he got HERE here, like physically where he’s lying on a cold floor right now, he knows how that happened. When Ryan had come back to their desks looking like a kicked puppy because Brent had said he couldn’t do Unsolved, that he wasn’t cut out for it, et cetera, well... it’s Shane’s civic duty to make sure Ryan never looks that defeated, so he’d offered his services as casually as he could. So that’s how he got HERE here, physically where he is -

He’s stalling. He doesn’t want to think about it because... well, there’s nothing to think about, right? Ryan moves a lot in his sleep, Shane’s always known that, it’s just a thing that Ryan does.

Shane just needs to shut his eyes and Go Back To Sleep.

...

Okay, but what if it did mean something? What if there was a reason Ryan was currently lying on top of him, basically pinning him to the floor, even though he was still snoring away contentedly? Shane’s heart did something weird just thinking about it, an odd squeeze-like feeling that made him wonder if he was having a heart attack right now currently in this very room.

He wouldn’t be surprised. He really wouldn’t be surprised.

Ryan shifts then, rolling half off of Shane so now only the left side of his body is being pinned to the ground. It’s easier to get out of this, Shane, so just move... move to the right a little, just...

Shane stays dead still, probably deader than the spirits supposedly inhabiting this place. He finds himself missing Ryan’s body weight, missing his face pressed into the base of his neck. Ryan’s hair tickles Shane’s shoulder and he suppresses a shudder.

It’s so weird that Ryan’s even sleeping. Shane’s not fond of this kind of role reversal - he should be the one dead asleep, Ryan should be worrying about why he flipped over onto Shane like he was trying to dog pile with only two people.

...

Not that Shane is — who said he was worried? He’s not. This is normal. Ryan just rolled over. It’s whatever. Just go. Go back to sleep.

Swallow. Inhale. Exhale. Blink uselessly at the ceiling. Inhale.

… Ryan moves. Exhale slowly. Um.

Ryan moves again, tucks his head sideways, right into Shane’s chest. Shane, just, he, well, um,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

He thinks that anyone listening to his inner monologue must think he’s absolutely insane, like they're reading the inner workings of a madman. Mayhaps he is, and what about it? Shane thinks, to be honest, to be completely, perfectly, wholly honest, that in this situation he’s kind of allowed to freak out a little. Just a bit. I mean, would you not, if you woke up in the middle of the night, on a floor, wrapped in the world's worst sleeping bag with _Ryan Bergara_ on top of you?!

Then, suddenly, he realises that he just has to move Ryan all the way off. He doesn’t want his best friend, his Ghoul Brother, to wake up and freak out even more so than Shane is doing right now. So, Shane will just, Shane just moves his arms, slowly, carefully, painstakingly around Ryan’s waist and just… move him.

… Move him, Shane…

Shane, buddy, this is the part where you MOVE RYAN’S BODY OFF OF YOUR BODY.

Half delirious, Shane wonders why he’s addressing himself in the third person and leans his head on top of Ryan’s. Whatever, he thinks, I deserve this. I'm a nice guy, I think that I deserve a little cuddle from Ryan. And, he thinks, when Ryan wakes up, he'll have moved himself again anyway, so it doesn't even matter.

And so Shane settles down, his chin resting in Ryan's straight, brown hair, as Ryan's head rests on his chest, his arms around his waist and their legs tucked together. He feels... oddly content. A warm bubble is sat in his chest, but Shane thinks that's probably just Ryan's head.

There's a slight snuffle from Ryan, a yawn from Shane, and then he's asleep all of a sudden, like he'd just fallen and tripped into it.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy !!! let me know if you want a part 2 idk if ill write one bc this was kinda.........bad


End file.
